Shemyaza
Overview The Shemyaza are the governing body of the Observance. Observant faithfuls revere the Malkuthi creator god, a subterranean intelligence known as the Intercessor. As the most influential organization active on Malkuth, the Observance has made its holy city of Sheol into the unofficial capitol of Malkuth. Scattered throughout Empyrean Space, Sheollan Incorporated MICs (SHIMICs) are the supreme authority over Malkuthi affairs. History Eighty years after its drop date, the Sheollan Malkuthi Industrial Complex steeply increased its growth and expanded wildly, ushering in a period of cultural resurgence ensured by Shemyaza officials. The rise and devastation of unrestricted markets on Malkuth come as no surprise - it's when one never falls that others become worried. At this time, the Shemyaza were only a brand of religious artists who disseminated troubling manifestos throughout every Complex. Sheol itself was unknown and impoverished - just another afflicted city-state. Taking advantage of this relative obscurity, early Ecclisiarchs began infiltration efforts and sabotage: injecting radioactive metals into under scrutinized aquifers, assinatinating business partners in fields of no interest to the emerging nation, Historically, Sheol has maintained a mutually beneficial relationship with Persia, but lately, the sudden emergence of the Shemyaza followed by their new isolation policies have rendered this alliance all but nonexistant. Concern for Malkuthi citizens now forbidden from departure is widespread. fix Central Tenets of the Observance movement Reincarnation Observances' lives are recorded from birth. Upon death, Methuselahs scrutinize the recordings, measuring the merit of every thought and deed. Those judged malevolent suffer existence in a realm of punishment until the Intercessor authorizes their resurrection. This continues, life after life, until the Observant satisfies the Methuselah assigned to their soul. When they do, they enter an afterlife of eternal bliss. Unlike Ghintish reincarnation, psychic fracturing occurs as normal, like spiritual scar tissue reminding the Observant of their transgressions. Molvi "The blindfold of modern society," Molvi is the general name for the web of illusion the Observance movement struggles to navigate. Enlightenment is possible through the annihilation of Molvi in one's life, be it deceptive infidels, the curse of addiction, or the sensitivities of false ideology. The Shemyaza compensates citizens for reporting Molvic threats, and some earn a mercenary living collecting evidence and providing it to Ecclesiarch investigations. Invariably, a culture of extreme paranoia grows. Many outsiders find Observances humourless and grim. Outworld media is by and large considered Molvi, but religious performances promote conviction among the youth and Sheollan theatre is common. Nearly all forms of alcohol, drugs, and common Outworld recreations are exclusively forbidden under Observance - believed to be the machinations of Molvi. Eschatology "Armageddon churns, just outside Malkuth. Can you hear it, as I can? Everywhere we are not, outworld illusions are conquering, swallowing humanity whole like tremendous snakes. The demise of civilization is the inevitable result of our failure to act. We can never fail." - Anonymous Kerazzan infiltrator quoting Shemyaza regime speech. Observants believe the Worlds destroy themselves, and only they know better. Eschatological visions are revelations from the Intercessor, from which the precise operations of the Molvi may be understood. Those who regularly prophetize damnation are highly praised. All available resources must be implemented in the war against the Adversary, the instruments of Molvi. If the earth be destroyed for the wealth it selfishly posesses, so be it. Until consecrated by the Shemyaza, all land is illusion. As the Intercessor designed Malkuth to become a crude landcape, but rich in mineral resources, so should Malkuthi value only this quality of an environment. So the saying goes: "Truth is not beautiful. Truth is resources." Culture Gender Portrayal and Sexuality The Shemyaza make no official gender distinctions. 'Bride' is the gender-neutral variant for any domestic partner of inferior status. One who possesses many brides and/or concubines is called a 'husband.' Neither role is gendered. Marriages are arranged through the state - husbands do not own their children's sexuality. "Outworld sexual promiscuity is an absolute hindrance upon the reasoning faculties of Observant faithfuls, especially our youth, and promote both impiety and excessive listlessness - two of the greatest sins." - Shemyaza Mandate, Year of Resurgence 003 The myriad interpretations of this mandate resulted in at least one major schism. Orthodox Observance In Orthodoxy, all sexualization is inherently Molvi. Orthodox citizens wear extravagant dresses and conceal their faces with holomasks, graphic screens, or physical hoods and veils. Husbands are afforded slightly more dignity, in that they may whatever whatever they like in their household. No matter the situation, brides are forbidden from ever being seen in a sexualized manner by any person other than their husband, or the other brides of their husband. In the husband's absence, it is encouraged for brides to satiate one another. This is considered a sexual and filial act, with no romantic qualities, but it may not be shared with a stranger, or one outside the relationship. The Malkuthi word meaning, "one apart from," or "one outside of," especially in terms of sexual or romantic relationships, 'karchi,' or 'stranger/trespasser.' It is identical to the word for sodomite, prostitute, and adulterer. Often, husbands are not forbidden access to karchi, and may even purchase them as concubines, but they are not to be looked upon by any bride, or the karchi must be executed. In Malkuthi though, the Chimeran breed called Trespassers are believed to have once been orthodox karchi, genetically designed to be able to serve a husband by taking any form they so desire. Gnostic Observance Gnostic interpretation is more ethnocultural. Often, gnostics take the world "Outworlder" to imply "one outside the faith-world." Thus, promiscuity between gnostic Observants and non-Observants is a crime. From their perspective, it is obvious that Outworlders spread corruptive Molvi, even if unintentionally, and one's guard naturally lowers during sexual relationships. In their society, it logically follows that sexuality between an Outworlder and an Observant, especially a young one, is a manipulation on the part of the Outworlder. However, promiscuity between gnostic Observants is encouraged. The brides of powerful Sacrephane and Ecclesiarchy are publicly displayed as a form of propaganda. Young recruits are told if they join Shemyaza military outfits, these kinds of brides will surely be their reward. The most common portrayal of brides in these forms of propaganda depicts the bride from the hips upward, their expression a grimace of sexual duress, pleading with the observer. In every Shemyaza society, having a multitude of brides is a sign of military, economic, and/or political wealth. Covenants Those who garner the Intercessor’s favor may be granted immense power in the form of ‘Covenants.’ For example, the Covenant of Gevurah blackens the left arm with roils of burnt tissue. It functions like the augmentation Fire-Coils but without any need or ability to refuel, allowing flames to jettison from their fingers and ignite everything they touch. Covenants are earned. A mystic contract between oneself and the Intercessor must be made, using secret phrasings which may only be uttered in sacred areas. When you uphold your end of the bargain, the covenant activates, and may be used once. As an embodiment of the Intercessor’s wrath, you invoke the destroyer by humiliating anyone who insults the Shemyaza, through decisive words or violent action. Shemyaza Ecclesiarchy 6 Ecclesiarch - those who Watch endlessly. 5 Elohim - major commanders. 4 Arkhan - veterans who command batallions. 3 Methuselah - veteran raised from the dead to fight again. 3 Sacrephane - those who are sent into battle against the adversary. (Gevurah) 2 Golem - mechana, pieced together with available technology, used as workhorse. 1 Olan - paid to maintain order and report those who instigate molvi or commit crimes against the regime. 0 Convert - government official in name, mostly civilian.